


Fearlessly His

by annoyinglyethical



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Romance, newsroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoyinglyethical/pseuds/annoyinglyethical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On New Years Eve 2010 Maggie works up the nerve to break up with Don and prevent Jim from hooking up with Lisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearlessly His

“So why don’t you take Lisa out onto the terrace where you can watch one million people in Times Square waiting for the world’s biggest non-event. Maggie and I are going to get some drinks and- uh we’ll meet you out there.”

“Jim has to work.” Maggie was desperately trying to avoid the torture that was certain to ensue if Don succeeded in his plan, but it looked like she was failing miserably.

“Not at 11.50 on New Year’s Eve. Grab some coats.”

Don grabbed her hand and began to lead her away. In a panic Maggie tried to cling on to the closest person to avoid this catastrophe.

“Tess! Kill me. Kill me now. Do it now.” Her request wasn’t accepted as she’d hoped because soon she was at the bar with Don, leaving Tess looking confused and quite concerned.

 Attempting to smile Maggie giggled at the right times and stood close to Don, but she knew her focus wasn’t quite what is should be and every time Don touched her she could feel her muscles tense. Out on the balcony it was like all the reason and rationality which had been obscuring her thoughts was pulled away. Only one name was on her mind, while his eyes were on her. Blissfully ignorant Don and Lisa were tipping back their drinks and laughing for reasons Maggie couldn’t seem to understand.

The time seemed to move in slow motion as the countdown to 2011 began. Don and Lisa were shouting out the numbers along with everyone else in New York, but Jim and Maggie stood in a tense silence, eyes on each other.

The ball dropped and Don pulled her into his arms. Fatigue fell over her as she tried to be suitably excited by this. The right emotions weren’t coming and when she saw Jim kiss Lisa politely on the cheek, Maggie knew her ability to fake it for everyone else’s sake wasn’t going to work tonight.

Don looked slightly concerned by Maggie’s expression and asked if she was okay. Shaking her head she asked if maybe they could go somewhere private. Jim and Lisa watched them as they politely excused themselves, Lisa with a knowing grin and Jim with a pained expression, his jaw set tight. Despite her desire to tell him it wasn’t what he thought, she knew she had something else to do first.

Moving through the party relatively unnoticed Maggie kept her head down until they reached Don’s office.

“Don, I-“ Maggie tried to begin, but Don was kissing her. Startled she pushed him away.

His expression changed in an instant. He wasn’t stupid. She knew he’d figured it out. Nodding Don moved around and sat at his desk and put his head in his hands.

“I know you know it too. Something just isn’t- I want the best for you. That just isn’t me.”

Smiling up at her he shook his head. “One thing I do know Margaret Jordan, is that you are the better than best. . . . I will miss you.”

Tears started to gather in her eyes. She nodded smiling back at him. Then they started falling and she couldn’t feel her legs.

_What a fucking mess._

 “We had a good run, kid.” Don reassured her.

Maggie laughed though her tears. Taking one deep breath she wiped the mascara from under her eyes and moved back out to the party.

Then she remembered Jim and Lisa. Running back out to the terrace the pair were nowhere to be seen.  Maggie moved back inside and hurried towards Gary.

“Have you seen Jim?” Maggie asked attempting to seem nonchalant, but judging by Gary’s amused expression she had sufficiently failed at that.

“Yeah. He was going towards the elevator with some girl.”

_Damit._

Pushing her way through the crowd of people she tried not to meet anyone’s eye in case she got caught up in some kind of polite conversation. Right now she had something more important to worry about. Flinging herself around the corner she saw Jim leaning against the wall with Lisa standing just that little bit too close to him. Both of them looked up at her at the same time equally as confused. She realised she hadn’t even considered what to say if she ever made it to this point.

“I broke up with Don.” Maggie blurted out.

Jim gaped at her, while Lisa moved to her to hug her tightly.

“What the hell happened?” Lisa was waiting for an answer, but Maggie couldn’t stop herself from looking at Jim instead of replying. His gaze had frozen her thoughts.

Only took a moment of this before Lisa smiled, kissed her on the cheek and excused herself into the elevator promising to talk to her later. Seemed Don wasn’t the only one who had seen right through her. Now she just wondered if Jim had done the same.

They just stood there a moment. Eyes locked, hands shaking and breathing carefully. Taking the first steps Maggie moved towards the elevator and pressed the down button. When the door opened she walked in and waited for Jim to join her. It had been so long that they had spoken that the silence hung in the air, heavy and waiting to be broken.

Then in an instant Maggie was pressed up against the wall. His body covered hers, lips only inches away. Her eyes fluttered closed as hands moved to her waist and lips to her neck. Letting out a small gasp as he moved down along the collar of her blood red dress Maggie’s skin tingled. Running her hands through his hair she felt him bite down on her skin. They both gasped and instantly his lips were pressed up against hers, messily because it didn’t matter how it happened, it just needed to happen right then.

_Ding._

The pressure was gone in a second and Maggie sighed as she tried to straighten her dress and smooth out her hair. Moving across the lobby she felt a hand reach for hers and all of a sudden the kind of smile that almost hurts your heart spread across her face. There was no knowing what would happen tomorrow, but tonight was going to be fearless.

On the curb he turned to her. Her blonde hair whipped around in the wind and into her face despite futile attempts to control it. It was then that she saw he had an equally as stupid grin across his face, which caused her to giggle. Grasping a tighter hold on her hand Jim led her to the closest cab and they both jumped in it. Maggie felt no need to correct him when he recited his address to the cab driver and instead fell into his chest. Looking up at him through her eyelashes he began to play with her hair as he kissed her gently on the forehead. Maggie found herself attempting to ground herself by grasping onto his shirt and bringing him closer. It worked and soon her head was tipped back as he continued his kisses down her neck again. A brief moan escaped her lips, which caused him to grip tightly onto her thigh. She seriously began to wonder if they would make it to his apartment at all.

It was not too long till they were briefly arguing over who would pay the driver and then falling in the door together. A sudden wave of nervousness overcame the both of them, like they were unaware of what was supposed to happen next.

“Would you like uh- a drink maybe? I mean I think I might have some kind of soda in the fridge or water or something stronger?”

He was stuttering and running his hands though his hair. This seriously sexy nervous habit of his seemed to instantly snap her out of her awkwardness, because suddenly Maggie flew herself across the room and began to kiss him furiously.

“No.” She replied in between kisses. “I only want you.”

His reply was only to take her hand again and lead her to the bedroom, and really that was all that was needed. A single kiss and she was pulling at his tie. Pushing him against the wall she had his shirt off in less than a minute. Despite her fever he still looked at her questioning before unzipping her dress. Shy again she watched to see his reaction. Eyes bulging he sighed and breathed a complement before falling at her feet. Running his fingers along the hem of her underwear he caressed the lace while kissing the soft skin on her stomach. Her breathing was becoming more and more uneven, but when his kisses moved further down she felt her knees gently buckle. This was of little worry because soon she was collapsed and groaning across his bed. His lips ran their way along her inner thigh. From her knees to her hips she was on fire. The suspense was building beyond what she could handle and soon she was begging. Pleads between gasps seemed to not be enough for him, because the torture was continuing. Moving her body up she was ready to pull him onto the bed with her, but Jim was having none of that.

Pushing her back down, his hand against her stomach, one hand moved back towards her waist and this time past the material of her underwear. She was coiled so tight, he’d driven her so crazy, that he sighed in disbelief when he felt just how wet he’d made her. Stroking gently she nearly screamed at the feeling of his touch. He was methodical and careful, so it was only going to take a few more minutes before she crumbled. She’d always known he had this in him. Sensing what he was doing to her he slowed his movements before removing his hand completely from her. Growling under her breath Maggie was just about to beg some more, until she felt his breath against her.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK._

As he pressed his lips against the lace she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head. Incoherent she felt herself pull at the blankets above her head. When his fingers finally removed her underwear she spread her legs as far as she could. He had drained any sense of embarrassment from her with his overwhelming passion. His soft tongue stroked her a couple of times and then thrust itself inside of her causing a deep groan by both of them.

“Jim. . . Oh mother of god- YES. JIM.” A profanity laced tirade fell from her lips as he sped up his movements and soon she was shaking uncontrollably under his grasp.

After finally being able to breathe again she pulled Jim up onto the bed with her and started kissing him furiously while whispering quiet thank yous. After a moment of this Maggie began to let her hands explore his chest. Caressing the soft skin she soon replaced her fingers with her lips. Once she reached the bottom of his stomach she wasted no time before pulling his underwear completely off and moving him inside her mouth. Hands and mouth moving at the same quick pace she was desperate to give him something close to what she had been given and judging by the groans and gasps coming from above her she was doing reasonably well. She began to hear parts of her name in between moans and his fingers laced themselves in her hair guiding her carefully. A few more movements later and he was cursing and pulling on her hair. Maggie swallowed everything he had and kissed his tense skin as he came back to earth.

Falling back next to him they faced each other breathing in sync. The disbelief was back and Jim caressed her face as she tried to hold back tears.

“You are a dream.” Jim whispered.

Their kisses began to move faster again so she shifted her body until she was above him. It was sudden and overwhelming. Feeling him inside of her blew her mind and she couldn’t control herself this time. There was a curiosity to their actions. Clinging onto each other as they rolled across the bed Maggie felt her heart imploding. No movement was careful and Maggie was certain they’d both have bruises to worry about tomorrow, but in the moment the slight pain only fuelled her passion for him. There wasn’t a part of him she didn’t adore and this was an opportunity to show it. Shifting her hips slightly Maggie found herself biting hard on her lip and screaming for more. Not one to disappoint he had her raking her fingernails along his back as she let go in less than a minute. Once she had begun to come back a brief passionate whisper in his ear sent him spiralling out of control.

Once they’d found their way into each other’s arms again Maggie heard Jim begin to say something and then stop himself. Smiling she closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest.

“I know, Jim. I feel it too.” 


End file.
